mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Branch vs. Yushin Okami
The fight was for the WSOF middleweight title with Dave Branch defending. The Fight The first round began. Branch landed a leg kick. Okami landed a body kick. 4:00. Feeling out process. Branch landed a right stunning Okami briefly. Branch lands a right to the body inside. 3:00. Branch knees the body, they're clinched. Branch knees the leg. Okami knees the thigh. And the body. Neither very effective.. 2:00. Okami got a good trip throw to the butterfly guard. Okami lands a left. Branch closed guard. 1:00. Fucking yawn.. Ref gives final warning for action. Okami lands a right. And a left elbow. 35. Branch stands to the clinch, they break. 15. They clinch. R1 ends, 10-9 Okami but mind-numbingly boring. R2 began. Playing pattycake with those 'jabs' the way some fighters tend to.. Okami blocks a high kick. 4:00. Okami lands a little counter right hook. Branch tries a single, Okami stuffs it to the clinch. They break. 3:00. Branch jabs the body. This fight's gonna put me to sleep. Okami tried a horrible shot looking like a flailing buffoon. Sorry, trying to entertain myself. Branch lands a few jabs. Eats a body kick. 2:00. "Don't stand in front of him! Move!" Branch lands a jab. Okami stalking. He lands a right uppercut. Branch lands a body kick. Okami knees the body inside. 1:00 left. Branch lands a left and a nice jab and a right, they clinch. 35. Branch knees the thigh. "Keep working that body!" They broke. 15. R2 ends, 10-9 Branch, yawn. R3 began. Okami lands a body kick. Branch lands a jab. 4:00. They clinch. Yawn. They break. Branch lands a leg kick. Another leg kick. 3:00. Branch lands a jab. Branch lands a right. And a jab. And a right. Okami lands a jab. And another. 2:00. "Don't reach!" Okami lands a left to the body, stuffs a single eating a left uppercut. Branch jabs the body. Eats a body kick. Branch lands a left eating a harder counter right hook. 1:00. Okami stalking, shot for a single, Branch sprawls it easily. 35. They clinch. "Body shots!" They break. 15. R3 ends, 10-9 Branch but pretty close, who cares anyways? R4 began. Bas Rutten says it's a good fight.. Branch lands an iffy jab. And a hard leg kick. Okami blocks a hard high kick. Branch lands a jab high, right to body. 4:00. Branch lands a jab, eats a counter left. Branch lands an inside kick. He works a single. Okami stuffs it to the clinch eating a left. They break. "Be quick! Don't wait!" Okami lands a left and a right hook. 3:00. Okami blocks a high kick. Branch easily stuffs a double. Okami lands a jab and eats one. Branch lands a right. And another to the body. He slips a jab landing a counter right, then a jab and another. And a stiff jab. Okami lands a left. 2:00. Okami lands a jab. Branch lands a right to the body obeying his corner. And another. Drops him with a hard counter right, pounces with a left, two rights, rights and lefts now and it's over. Wow.. R4 TKO. 3:39 R4.